fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol is a Mage belonging to the Phantom Lord Guild, as well as being one of the Element 4 who are the strongest members of said guild. His element being Earth. He talks with a french accent and has a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted, while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Appearance Sol appears to be an average tall man wearing a monocle. He has a a tiny mustache and green hair done upward. He wears a brown thorny suit with what seems to be a small cape just about his elbows. He sticks his feet to the ground often, because he uses it with his magic. Personality Sol seems to be a calm, arrogant man and speaks in french. In the midst of the battle, he underestimates his opponent much. He likes to bring down his opponent's will to fight by tricking their minds so he can defeat his enemies,and also teases and make his enemies angry at him. However he may not look like it but he is a powerful opponent, gaining the upper hand when he first fought with Elfman. Sol often says the word "Non" which is french for "No". Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc The Phantom Guild proclaim war on Fairy Tail by destroying their building and hurting their Shadow Gear team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 As most of its members go to fight the Phantoms at their guild due to their second action, Lucy Heartfilia stays behind to watch over the injured Shadow Gear, who are being threated in the infirmary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 2-4 She's later seen walking in the twon's streets, where she has a rather comical encounter with Juvia Lockser, who seemingly ignores her. At this point, Sol appears from the ground, reminding Juvia that she shouldn't just walk away from the one he identified as her target through the use of his monocle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 16-17 As the two introduce thsemselves to Lucy as members of Phantom Lord's Element 4, Lucy identifies them as Levy's attackers, to which Sol claims that was Gajeel's deed, and readies to fight them, but is deprived of her keys, caught in Juvia's Water Lock, in which she faint, and kidnapped by the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18-20 Sol and Juvia are seen again at Jose's side at the end of his confrontation with Makarov, which ended with Fairy Tail's Master ambushed and temporary deprived of his Magic by Aria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 Later, during Phantom's Lord attack on Fairy Tail, Sol is stationed inside the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, the Guild's building turned into a gigantic Mage robot. He appears before Elfman, who infiltrated the base together with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Happy, blocking his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 20-21 He introduces himself, and Elfman comments that his timing is great, since he can tell him how to stop the robot. He then activates his Beast Arm: Black Bull.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 4 Sols asks wheter he's capable of transforming only his right arm, and claims that the rumours were true, stating to know everything about both Elfman and the entirety of Fairy Tail. Elfman assaults him, asking if he does ever stop talking, but Sol dodges, and hits Elfman with Sable Dance and Roche Concerto, at the same time mocking him by speaking out loud the sad story regarding Elfman's younger sister Lisanna, which seemingly died at his own hands when he underwent a full-body transformation which went wrong, setting him on a wild rampage; he adds that such emotional trauma prevented him from using full-body transformation ever since.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 5-6 An enraged Elfman attacks him with Beast Arm: Iron Bull, but Sol takes shelter in the ground, and, after emerging from it, wraps his body around Elfman's arm, something Elfman describes as disgusting, with Sol replying that's nonsense. Elfman tries to free his arm from Sol, whom he calls "Moncher" instead of "Monsieur". Having corrected him, Sol kicks Elfman away. He then defiantly asks wheter they have reached the "Finale" already. Elfman, as a last resort, resolves to try his full-body transformation again, but fails, with Sol commenting that he shouldn't try what he's incapable of achieving, stating that his power has decreased since that attempt in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 9 He then kicks Elfman again with both of his feet, and says that, as a gentleman, he should end the fight with his most powerful spell, proceeding to use Platre Sonata, hitting Elfman and destroying a wall, claiming that such is the power of the Element 4. Elfman, now exposed to the outside from the hole created by Sol's attack, sees his sister Mirajane, who has been captured by the robotic Mage's gigantic hand and is on the verge of being crushed fro trying to deceive Phantom Lord by acting as Lucy, as Sol informs Elfman acknowledging Mirajane as a dwindled form of the one formerly known as the "Demon".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 10-12 He starts cruelly stomping on Elfman as the two siblings desperately call for each other, and at the same time he mocks him, saying that, having lost his younger sister, he'll also lose his older before his eyes. An enraged Elfman asks Mirajane who made her cry as he tries to achieve his full-body transformation, with Mirajane begging him to stop and Sol mocking him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 13-14 However, Elfman doesn't give up, claiming that he wants to become a strong man to protect Mirajane and prevent his weakness from killing another one of his beloved sisters, and finally achieves controlled full-body transformation, Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 17-18 Obtained this new power, Elfman rushes against a scared Sol and rapidly pummels him numerous times, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-3 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks, as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 16 *'Roche Concerto': Sol throws a barrage of massive rocks at his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 6 *'Platre Sonata': Sol's strongest attack, in which he creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him, and sends it flying against his opponent. Sand Magic: Living up to his ground theme, Sol has also shown the ability to use Sand Magic. *'Sable Dance': Sol creates a swirl of sand around his opponent, which attacks them from every side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 5 Memory Reading: To be able to read a person's memories, he uses his monocle. When Elfman stepped on Sol, his memories were read by him. Body Structure: Sol's body seems to possess a peculiar structure, being capable of twisting and stretching like a snake's, as shown when he wrapped himself around Elfman's arm. Also, despite being deceptively slim, he has shown to possess a nice amount of stregth, as noted by Elfman. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sol has proven himself a capable bare-handed fighter. He seems to mostly rely on strong kicks, which, during his confrontation with Elfman, were enough to cause his opponent severe damage. Appearances in Other Media Sol is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Elfman vs. Sol Trivia *Sol is French for ground. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members